Use Words If Necessary
by HoldMeCloserSkivvyDancer
Summary: A lazy afternoon of summer reading turns into a completely different kind of lesson.  Klaine, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Author's note: **My first smut fic, posted on LJ a few days ago, now posted here for anyone who frequents FF over LJ. And before you ask, yes, a companion piece is in the works, though it will be very differently stylistically.

Hope you all enjoy! Favorites and alerts are lovely, but I live for reviews!

* * *

><p><em>Use Words If Necessary<em>

Blaine couldn't figure out for the life of him what was making Kurt laugh so much. But it was more than just a little distracting.

The two of them had been studying together for a while now – they had made it a habit to do their summer reading together, since both of their choices of books for AP Literature were full of depressing themes. It felt nice to read together, where they could each be drawn out of the heaviness of their novels and be reminded of happier things (like cuddling and making out).

They had been reading silently, both of them engrossed in their books, when suddenly, out of the blue, Kurt had started giggling uncontrollably. Normally, Blaine could ignore this, but it was slightly more difficult when said boy was nestled between his legs, his back resting on Blaine's chest. Every giggle sent vibrations coursing through his body, and before long Blaine was _far _too distracted to keep reading. He put down his book and sighed, effectively gaining Kurt's attention. "Something you wanna share with the class there, Kurt?"

Kurt tried to stifle his grin by biting his bottom lip (and okay, it was _not _fair how adorable he looked when he did that) and shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, it's nothing, really."

Blaine cocked a brow. "Nothing? Really? You're reading a book whose central theme is the fear of death. Somehow, I don't buy that it's 'nothing.'" He poked Kurt in the side, making Kurt squeak and jump in his lap. "Come on," he asked, smiling winningly. "What's so funny?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're going to make fun of me. You're going to think I'm a twelve year old."

Blaine nearly snorted. "Considering that I act like a ten year old most of the time, I think you're good."

Kurt sighed, nestling back into Blaine's arms. "Okay, fine." He opened the book, pointing to the text. "It's just… in this scene, Jack walks Babette home from work, and when they get home, they start… talking dirty. Like she offers to read him something dirty, and he's just all over it." Kurt smile grew, but he tried really, _really _hard to keep it from growing too large. "And she's just, 'Oh, the only thing is, I don't want to read anything with silly language' and then she starts getting examples and he actually starts getting turned on and…" a giggle escaped his lips. "It's just awkward, is all."

Blaine noticed the blush creeping up in Kurt's cheeks. "Let me see that," he said, grabbing the book before Kurt could protest. He skimmed over the page before he too started smiling and sniggering. "Okay, you have a point… this is pretty laughable, even if it is just for the sake of being awkward."

"I know, right?" Kurt jumped in. "Dirty talk in general is just so crude; I honestly just don't see how anyone gets turned on by it."

Blaine paused, taking in this statement. "Well, to be fair, I don't think dirty talk is something that you can consider in a calm state of mind and ever think it's a really good idea. It's definitely one of those 'in the moment' kinda things."

"And you know this, how?" Kurt asked, brow cocked in disbelief.

Blaine blushed slightly. "I've… seen it in action, Kurt," he supplied awkwardly. He knew that Kurt knew he'd seen porn before, and even though Kurt would never judge him for it, it didn't make it any easier admitting it to someone who didn't watch it.

"I don't know if porn counts, Blaine. Those people are being paid to have sex and act like it's the best thing that's ever happened to them. It's a fantasy, a façade – they're _supposed _to make unappealing things look appealing. It's their job."

"But this isn't some crazy, sick kink, Kurt. This is… a way of communication. Granted, not a form of communication that's appropriate for every situation, but it's important. Dirty talk helps you figure out what you're doing right with your partner, or help them get in the mood. It can be an aid—"

"Blaine, we don't have to talk about this."

"I beg to differ."

"I'd just rather not."

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

This surprised Blaine. "But… _why _is it embarrassing, Kurt? We're in a relationship now; we should be able to talk about this kind of stuff." He pulled Kurt back even closer to him and tilted his chin so that Kurt could look him directly in the eyes. "You know I would _never _force you into anything you didn't want to do, right?"

Kurt swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down noticeably, before nodding silently.

"Good. And there is no pressure at all for us to go any further than we have. But… if we ever decide to… I'd…" Blaine faltered, not sure of his own words. How was he supposed to say this without sounding like a creep? He took a breath and continued, "If we decide we want to have sex—" Kurt blushed here but Blaine pressed on "—I want to know what turns you on, what _works _for you, because I want your first time—_our _first time—to be perfect."

The red from Kurt's cheeks had not faded yet, but he wasn't pulling away from Blaine's grasp, so he supposed that was a good sign. Instead, Kurt leaned his head back to rest on Blaine's shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but soon closed it again. Blaine waited for him to find his words. When he finally did speak, about a minute later, his words were just above a whisper.

"Will you do the same for me?"

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. He coughed abruptly, and making sure he understood correctly, asked softly, "How do you mean?"

"Will you… tell me what you like too? So when we decide to… go all the way, I won't be floundering around helplessly?"

_When, _not _if, _Blaine noticed.

He tried to laugh lightly to break the tension mounting, but to his dismay it came out more breathy and desperate than anything. The blood in his head that had been helping him think so calmly before was quickly running south and Blaine was doing everything in his power to hold onto gentlemanly logic. "Well," he began, clearing his throat, "I can try, but I'm afraid that most of me telling you what _I _want would probably devolve into dirty talk… which leads this conversation full circle because I'm pretty sure your dislike for it was what got us to this point in the first place."

Silence reigned in the room again, and Blaine desperately wished to know what was going through Kurt's mind. Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's knees, as if they were the armrests to a comfortable chair he was sitting in, and whispered, "Well, maybe I'm more open to the idea if we're just talking about you."

Blaine barely managed to suppress a groan. "Kurt—"

"_Try me."_

Blaine let out a long breath as he leaned forward and rested his forehead in the crook of Kurt's neck.

If Kurt wanted to play it this way, then hell, Blaine was going to give it all he had.

"You really want to know what turns me on, Kurt?" Blaine did not even try to hide the roughness in his voice. "The one thing that turns me on more than anything… is _you."_

Kurt's breathing began to pick up speed. "Oh, really?" He was still trying to be coy, but Blaine was determined to break that resolve.

"Really," Blaine supplied, his voice rumbling low. "Every night, right before I go to sleep, I think about you. And it's not about what you're doing to me – although I have a sneaking suspicion that you would be _fantastic _in bed – but rather what _I _get to do to _you."_

Kurt's fingers dug into Blaine's knees. Blaine couldn't stop the smirk spreading across his features.

Not that he would stop it if he could. This was way too much fun.

"Do you have any idea of the things you do to me? The way you strut around this town like you own it? And in those impossibly tight pants, no less… Every time I'm around you, I feel like I can't breathe. You're… absolutely intoxicating, Kurt. Beautiful," he brought his lips to the juncture of Kurt's neck and shoulder. "Smart," he kissed along the underside of his jaw. "Confident," he whispered, his lips just brushing against Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt chuckled huskily. "While I do enjoy being lavished in compliments, I _thought _you were going to tell me about the things you'd like to do to me, not tell me things about myself that I already knew."

Apparently, Kurt wasn't quite as far gone as Blaine hoped yet.

"Well, forgive me for being the romantic here," Blaine started quietly. "Perhaps you'd rather me tell you how badly I want you in my bed under me, writhing in ecstasy and screaming my name."

"_Oh,," _Kurt murmured, leaning fully into Blaine.

"On second thought, maybe I like you moaning just as much as I like you screaming," Blaine growled, punctuating the last word with an upward thrust of his hips.

Kurt gasped audibly this time, and Blaine knew he had won.

"You have no idea, Kurt, how many times I've gotten off while thinking about you," Blaine barreled on. "I think about you, just lying under me, while I kiss every inch of you… your lips, your neck…"

Blaine tried to continue, but Kurt was practically _writhing _against him, and words were hard to come by. Instead, he trailed his hand up from Kurt's waist, digging his fingertips just so into his stomach, over his chest, even higher…

Kurt bucked his hips and cried out, and _wow, _not expecting _that _big of a reaction…

"Didn't know you were so sensitive," Blaine supplied smugly. He trailed his fingers back over Kurt's nipple again, this time just barely, and Kurt let out a whimper. "If the touch of fingertips is as sexy as it gets, just imagine what my mouth could do," Blaine murmured, his fingers trailing lazy circles around Kurt's nipple, every now and then brushing over the hardened nub.

Kurt whined and arched his back to press more into Blaine's teasing touch. Blaine pulled his hand away completely, not even bothering to quell the dark chuckle rising up in his throat as Kurt moaned in frustration. "Sadist," he murmured, his breath still shallow. "That's what you are – a sadist."

"Just because I like watching you come completely undone doesn't make me a sadist."

"You're right," Kurt replied, and Blaine could tell that he was coming out of his lust-induced haze when the snark returned. "It just makes you an over-bearing control freak."

"Kurt," Blaine began low, almost dangerously, "I really don't think that you're in any position to tell me what I am or am not." Blaine rolled his hips into Kurt's ass again to make his point; Kurt bit his lip to desperately hold back another moan. "I'm pretty sure that _I'm _the one in control of this, which would put you at _my _mercy. So," Blaine licked from Kurt's collarbone to his ear, breathing hotly as he continued, "do you really want to keep calling me names?"

"Oh, _god, _Blaine," Kurt murmured. "I won't call you names anymore, I swear, please just—I need—"

Blaine swallowed, his cock practically aching for friction, for contact – anything really – as he placed his lips on the juncture of Kurt's neck and began sucking. He had to commend Kurt for lasting this long. If the roles had been reversed, Blaine was certain he would have lost it by now, and oh, _that _brought on a whole new level of arousal, the thought of Kurt breathing in Blaine's ear, of teasing Blaine's body just to the edge, with Kurt grinding against him—

Kurt moaned, long and wanting, and Blaine started as he realized that he had been grinding his dick against Kurt, completely lost in his own fantasy. _"Kurt," _he ground out.

"Blaine, please," Kurt begged, his voice high and breathy.

"Please what, Kurt?" Blaine asked. He had to know, had to hear it for himself.

Kurt moaned again, but this time was different than the others. He bent his head low and shook it back and forth, his lips forming a thin line. In that moment, Blaine realized he wasn't going to hear what he so desperately longed for.

But if he played his cards right, he might get something just as good.

"If you can't tell me yet… can you show me?"

Kurt didn't need any more prompting after that as he let out a broken whimper, grabbed Blaine's hand and placed it over his clothed erection. And Blaine's mind kinda short-circuited for a moment, because this was Kurt – Kurt's _ cock_ – against his palm, only separated by a few layers of clothing, and _holy shit _he was really hoping that he could get Kurt off quickly because he was so not going to last much longer.

He curled his fingers around the outline of Kurt's dick and tentatively moved his hand up and down his shaft. Kurt practically mewled as he bucked his hips into Blaine's hand; Blaine could only growl in return. He moved his hand slowly at first, but as Kurt's movements grew more frantic and his breath quickened, Blaine in turn quickened his own pace as he tried to keep up.

With his left hand, Kurt reached out for Blaine's free hand and placed the other boy's palm over his heart, his own hand resting over the back of Blaine's, his fingers lacing together. Blaine felt Kurt's heart racing, practically beating out of his chest, and again Blaine couldn't even think straight as he realized that it was _him _doing this to Kurt. Kurt wanted Blaine just as badly as Blaine wanted him, and if that wasn't enough to just unravel him completely—

"Come for me, Kurt." Blaine was the one begging now, but he couldn't be bothered with that detail. He was just a little too busy palming roughly against Kurt's twitching hips while rocking his own cock against Kurt's ass. "_Please, _Kurt."

"I'm try—I'm gonna—_ah!" _Kurt's hips snapped violently against Blaine's hand and his head fell back on Blaine's shoulder as he came with a shout. His head lolled back on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned to watch Kurt's face, his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth slack open, heaving deep breaths through those pink lips, and then azure eyes met hazel as Kurt turned his head before surging forward and capturing Blaine's lips with his own, moaning into his mouth. Blaine whined back, pressing back almost violently, and as Kurt's hips fell back to the couch – and consequently between his legs – Blaine's own orgasm wracked through his body, starting low in his core and spreading pleasure to every limb, each fingertip, right down to his toes.

Blaine slumped into the sofa, one hand still on Kurt's heart while his other arm removed itself from Kurt's warm (and now wet) crotch and wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist, Blaine willing to draw the boy closer to himself. As if that were even possible. Kurt turned on his side, still between Blaine's legs, and looked up through his eyelashes.

"Well," Kurt supplied.

"Hmm," replied Blaine.

They both stared at each other dumbly for a few moments before breaking contact, both of them giggling nervously. "That was fun," Blaine said as he willed the awkward blush in his cheeks to fade.

"That it was," Kurt breathed, his smile wide and his eyes bright. His eyes traveled back to the coffee table, where their books resided and he scowled just slightly. "Although I have a feeling that it's going to be impossible for me to get back into the mindset to finish the chapter I'm on."

"Eh, we were ahead of schedule anyway." Blaine shrugged and snuggled closed to his boyfriend. "I think we can call it a day."

Kurt hummed happily as he rested his head on Blaine's chest. "Sounds good to me." They sat like that for a few moments, enjoying the silence, prolonging the inevitable awkward-getting-up-to-change-clothes part of the afternoon, before Kurt spoke again. "I have to admit… maybe with a little bit of practice, I could get used to dirty talk."

Blaine chuckled. "I don't know. I don't think any practice is necessary. You seemed to enjoy it just fine."

"Oh believe me, I did," Kurt responded coyly, his voice dropping in tone. "But I never did get to hear _exactly _what you'd like to do to me. You got a little distracted."

A smirk crept onto Blaine's lips. "Could you blame me, though?" He leaned down to kiss Kurt before murmuring against his lips, "If you want, I can tell you everything I would do to you, right now." He pouted slightly. "Give me a second chance?"

"Uh-uh. No way."

Blaine furrowed his brow in confusion as Kurt stood on his knees between Blaine's legs, placing one hand on either side of Blaine's head on the sofa arm behind him so that he towered above him. But the confusion quickly fizzled when Blaine saw the knowing grin on Kurt's features. "You don't get your second chance until I get my first," he whispered.

Blaine felt the arousal building low once again, but he couldn't help one last quip. "This is coming from the person who was refuting dirty talk only fifteen minutes ago."

Kurt lowered his lips to Blaine, kissing him soundly into silence. "Well you've shown me the error of my ways, Blaine Anderson." Blaine shivered at the fire he found in Kurt's eyes. "Now shut up and listen to me."

Blaine happily complied.


End file.
